1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a developing apparatus usable with an image forming apparatus using either two-component developer or magnetic developer, an image forming apparatus having the same, and a method to prevent developer from flowing out from the developing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, developer, such as two-component developer, magnetic developer, etc., is used in electro photographic image forming apparatuses, such as printers, facsimile machines, copy machines, multifunctional products, or the like, to form images. Therefore, the image forming apparatus is provided with a developing apparatus to supply either two-component developer or magnetic developer to form images.
The developing apparatus using either two-component developer or magnetic developer is configured to form a magnetic brush on a surface of a developer carrier so that the developer is attached to the surface of the developer carrier by the magnetic brush, and to convey the developer to an image carrier so that electrostatic latent images formed on the image carrier are developed into developer images. Therefore, the developer always remains to be attached on the surface of the developer carrier.
When transporting the developing apparatuses using two-component developer or magnetic developer for sale, etc., vibration and/or impact is applied to the developing apparatus so that the developer attached on the surface of the developer carrier is separated from the developer carrier and flowed out from the developing apparatus. As the developer is flowed out, a quantity of the developer being stored therein is reduced and an area around the developing apparatus is contaminated by the developer.
Therefore, in order to prevent developer from flowing out during distribution thereof, the developing apparatuses using either two-component developer or magnetic developer are sold in a state that the developer is not filled up in the developing apparatus. After being sold, an installing mechanic visits a customer, which bought the developing apparatus using either two-component developer or magnetic developer, to fill up the developing apparatus with developer and to mount the developing apparatus in the image forming apparatus. As a result, there is a problem that the conventional developing apparatus using either two-component developer or magnetic developer is inconvenient to be transported and mounted.